Full Frontal
was the main antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He was the mysterious leader of the Neo Zeon remnant forces "The Sleeves" and pilots his own custom mobile suit, the MSN-06S Sinanju. Personality & Character Full Frontal was the leader of the Neo Zeon remnant group known as "The Sleeves". He was described as "The Second Coming of Char". Like Char Aznable, he was a Caucasian man with blond hair whose face is hidden behind a mask, wears a red uniform, and pilots a red custom mobile suit, the Sinanju. In actuality, he was a genetically altered near identical Cyber Newtype copy of Char. Possessing even the diagonal scar above the bridge of his nose. His memories were implanted from the Psycoframe that absorbed the "Will" of Char that drifted through space. He possesses the remnant thoughts of Char (part of his soul) which were distorted in despair because humanity did not change after witnessing the miracle that occurred during "Axis Shock".Portrait of the Red: Char to Frontal play reading Later when witnessing the miracle again with Banagher, he was contacted by the spirits of Char Aznable and Lalah Sune who told him it's time for him to move on. Full Frontal's "spirit" then merged back with Char's. Gundam Unicorn Episode 7 His face and voice closely resemble that of Char's. Nahel Argama's captain Otto Mitas, while watching archived footage of Char, remarked on the keenness of the similarities. As with Char, he held the Neo Zeon remnants together with his charisma, intelligence, and combat capabilities. He recognized that he is a Char's clone but understood the importance of symbolism and remained in guise as long as people needed Char Aznable to lead them. His charisma was equal to his manipulative nature and at one point tried to recruit Banagher Links with diplomacy rather than force. His ultimate goals were to undermine the Earth Federation's power, it's role in space and to give Spacenoids the ability to self-govern by revealing the contents of Laplace's Box. Skills & Abilities Full Frontal was a skilled mobile suit pilot (partly due to his Cyber Newtype abilities), this was evident while piloting his customized mobile suit, the MSN-06S Sinanju. Full Frontal displayed his combat ability to take on multiple enemy mobile suits simultaneously without support. While being a skilled mobile suit pilot, Full Frontal was also an able and charismatic leader of his forces. History The Second Coming of Char In U.C. 0094, the MSN-06S Sinanju Stein was stolen from Anaheim Electronics by Neo-Zeon during a transfer from Granada to Von Braun. The Earth Federation forces composed of two Clop-class light cruisers that were sent to recover it were completely wiped out by its pilot: Full Frontal, the man they call the Second Coming of Char Aznable, the Red Comet. The Sinanju Stein was modified, with different armaments and aesthetic modifications including a red color scheme. After Captain Zinnerman's failed attempt to save Princess Mineva Lao Zabi or retrieve Laplace's Box, Full Frontal decided to take an interest in facing the new Unicorn Gundam that bested Marida Cruz's NZ-666 Kshatriya in combat. Battling the Mock Trojan Horse Once the Garencieres determined the location of the Londo Bell ship, the Nahel Argama, Frontal sortied in the MSN-06S Sinanju and disabled the ship single-highhandedly. After destroying several Federation mobile suits, the battle was halted when Daguza Mackle announces to Full Frontal that they have Mineva hostage on the ship. Mackle demands safe passage for the ship, but Frontal refuses since Zeon cannot confirm Audrey's true identity as Zabi, and instead orders them to turn over everything relating to the Laplace's Box, including the Gundam, which was supposedly the key to the Laplace's Box or be destroyed. Mackle initially suspects he was bluffing but Audrey reminds him that if the pilot was Char Aznable, then he won't care about her life as the Zabi family killed and usurped his family, the Deikuns; Mackle had his comm open for The Sleeves to hear it. When the time limit was up and there was no response, Frontal announced that he would destroy their ship. He began to pick the Federation MS off one-by-one, even destroying a RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type in close-range combat. The Unicorn Gundam soon launched to face Frontal. It fired at him with powerful particles beams from its beam magnum. However, Frontal's reflexes and the Sinanju's high-maneuverability helped him avoid being hit. Lieutenant Angelo Sauper soon decided to intervene when Ensign Sergei was killed by a stray shot but the Unicorn ignored him and focused only on Frontal. Frontal/Sinanju drew his beam saber and charged at the Gundam. The Gundam climbed to avoid him before deploying an I-Field to protect against a particle beam from Angelo. The Unicorn then resumed firing on Frontal/Sinanju. Full Frontal was able to blindside the Gundam, taking it by surprise and unleashing a Red Comet Kick. He then moved in for the killing blow, only for the Unicorn to transform into Destroy Mode and evaded the strike. Frontal/Sinanju then engaged in a high-speed dance with the resurgent White Devil, before clashing with beam sabers. A surviving RGZ-95 ReZEL then started to assist the Gundam, managing to graze part of Sinanju's leg. The Unicorn then impulsively charged after Frontal but then evaded Funnel beam shots from Marida's NZ-666 Kshatriya. Marida then captured the Gundam and took it back to Palau. Interrogating Banagher The Unicorn's pilot, revealed to be a civilian named Banagher Links, was interrogated. And once he told Neo Zeon everything he knew, Zinnerman and Marida brought him before Frontal. The latter thanked both his officers, but Marida wanted to know what he was going to do knowing that Mineva was being held captive by the Federation. Frontal admits that finding Mineva turning up with the Federation was unexpected, but promises that they will get her back through both force and diplomacy. Frontal then attempted to question Banagher as to how he came into possession of the Gundam. However, Banagher first asked about why he wears his mask, wondering if he had something to hide. Though Angelo found himself taking offense to Banagher's insolence, Frontal decides to oblige him, taking off his mask to reveal his face, showing that it closely resembles the real Char Aznable's and then went on to explain that he wears the mask because it's his style and a tool of propaganda; most of the time, he forgets he even has it on, until someone like Banagher makes the point of mentioning it. Frontal tells Banagher that he knows how he came to meet Mineva, but was more confused as to why Cardeas Vist would hand the Unicorn Gundam to him. Banagher reminds him that he already told Zinnerman and Marida everything he knew. Frontal continues to explains that Laplace's Box was the source of the Vist Foundation's prosperity but they decided to end it by giving it to The Sleeves. He could guess that there was a flaw in the plan but was more confused as to why give the Unicorn to a complete stranger. Therefore, Frontal logically concludes that Banagher must be in some way related to the Vist family. Banagher insolently asked if he had to answer that. Angelo walked up to the boy and grabbed him by the collar, warning to learn some respect. Frontal also added that they are asking him nicely because of his association with Mineva. Refusing to accept anything less that Mineva's pseudonym, Audrey Burne, Banagher stated that their princess doesn't want them to get a hold of Laplace's Box without war breaking out. He pleads with Frontal why doesn't he listen to his own princess. Frontal counters by asking Banagher if he even believes in the existence of the box, a box that no one has ever seen and its contents unknown, but has the power to overthrow the Federation. Banagher admitted that he didn't but stated his firm belief that knowledge can change the world in an instant. Frontal asked for examples, so Banagher starts listing out the various military developments over history. Frontal complimented the boy for his knowledge of military history and asked if he knows that space emigration was a form of mass exile. He goes on to explain about why Neo-Zeon is fighting against the Federation: to bring about freedom for the spacenoids. Banagher protested that no one should resort to terrorism, even to take a life. Angelo called Banagher a hypocrite, citing how he killed one of their best men, Ensign Sergei, on the battlefield. Frontal told Angelo that Banagher doesn't know what he's talking about; his response was purely on instinct. Ensign Sergei, on the other hand, was unlucky. Frontal then summoned Zinnerman and Marida to escort Banagher out, and expressed his hopes that the boy will come to understand what Neo-Zeon really is and come to fight alongside them. However, Banagher had one last question: Is Frontal really Char? Frontal answers that he sees himself a vessel for the hopes of those in space and the ideals of Zeon. If anyone wants to believe that he's Char, then so be it. As night drew on, Frontal confides in Angelo that the movement of the Federation forces have him concerned. Angelo asks if he is expecting an attack. Frontal ignored the question, and instead asked Angelo about the progress with analyzing the Unicorn. Power of the NT-D The Nahel Argama launches an attack on their base in Palau to get back Banagher and the Unicorn Gundam, destroying most of the Sleeve's forces with their opening hyper-mega particle beam cannon assault on the asteroid. Mobile suits from the Argama continue to destroy many of the Sleeve's mobile suits, Full Frontal and Angelo take out a pair of mobile suits and retreat to their ship to observe the battle between the Unicorn and Marida's Kshatriya. On board the Rewloola, Full Frontal states that they will use Marida to bring out the Unicorn's full capabilities and retrieve any of Laplace's Box data when the Unicorn enters Destroy Mode, which they can receive from the psyco monitor they've installed in the Gundam. As expected, Banagher engages Destroy Mode. Surprisingly, Banagher/Unicorn is able to hijack Marida's Funnels and used them against her. Zinnerman asked if it is Banagher who's making that happen. Frontal corrects him. The Unicorn's pilot is currently a mechanism processing thoughts into action, regulated by the NT-D, the Newtype Destroyer System, which identifies a Newtype and takes control of his/her psycommu weapons. Frontal comments that as the NT-D demonstrates how to fight Newtypes, which natural or artificial, it would be the day they would be consigned to history. As the Universal Century is approaching its hundredth year, the UC Project that created the NT-D is aptly named indeed. After Marida is defeated then captured, Full Frontal decides to intercept the Unicorn when they go to the Laplace Station to discover more information about the Box. While the Garencieres assaulted the Nahel Argama to extract Marida, Full Frontal and his underlings attack the Unicorn to force it to turn into a Gundam. Full Frontal follows the Unicorn into Laplace and is forced to land when the Unicorn shoots it's vulcans at him. The Sinanju is tossed back and forth, by bombs placed by Daguza Mackle, before he fires a missile at its face, slightly damaging it. In retaliation, Frontal/Sinanju uses his beam tomahawk to mercilessly incinerate Mackle. After watching in horror, the Unicorn turns into Destroy Mode and starts to mercilessly fire its beam magnum at the Sinanju, managing to singe its shield. Full Frontal fires back but is forced to retreat from the Unicorn's firepower. After watching the Unicorn decimate his two remaining soldiers, Full Frontal engages in melee combat with the Unicorn as they both descend into the atmosphere. Full Frontal uses his beam tomahawk but the Unicorn blocks with its shield. The Unicorn then tears off the Sinanju's left leg as it continues to chase it. Full Frontal tells Banagher to stop this because they will both burn up in the atmosphere if they keep this up. The Unicorn generates a giant beam saber and Full Frontal manages to dodge it by taking cover behind the large piece of debris the Unicorn is attacking. Full Frontal escapes the fight after the Unicorn accidentally hits Gilboa Sant's MS with a beam magnum shot. Full Frontal retrieves Angelo's disabled MS and watches as the Unicorn Gundam plummets into the atmosphere. Desert Crash The Garencieres pursued the Unicorn into the atmosphere. However, Banagher/Unicorn grappled onto the Garencieres, causing it to crashland in the desert. The Zeon remnants who have been fighting guerilla warfare against the Federation since the end of the One Year War, caused a diversion by attacking the capital of Dakar before regrouping with the Garencieres. Zinnerman, his bridge officers, Yonem Kirks and Loni Garvey gathered on the bridge for a meeting with Frontal. Frontal complimented Kirks for safeguarding Haman Karn's legacy, more so for Loni, who was part of the attack on Dakar. Onto more pressing matters, the Laplace Program showed new coordinates at Torrington, the sight of Zeon's first colony drop. Loni asked permission from Frontal to be part of the assault, Frontal subtly implies that though he may command the Zeon space forces, he has no hold over the Earth remnants, thereby allowing them to act as they see fit. As soon as Kirks and Loni had left the bridge, Zinnerman questioned if it was a wise decision. Frontal stated that their comrades have been waiting a long time and now there time has come, all because of Cardeas Vist. Timely Intervention As the Garencieres completes its ascent into space with the support of the [[SCVA-76 Nahel Argama|SCVA-76 Nahel Argama]], the Garencieres and the Nahel Argama are attacked by the Dogosse Giar-class'', General Revil, under orders from General Staff HQ to eliminate all who know of Laplace's Box. As the ''General Revil's deployed mobile suits advanced on the two ships, Full Frontal appeared and intercepted the Federation units in the MSN-06S Sinanju along with Angelo Sauper in the YAMS-132 Rozen Zulu. After the Rozen Zulu dispatched the Federation forces, Full Frontal proceeded to engage the General Revil, using long ranged fire to cause cosmetic damage to the ship and its mobile suits. After facing off charging Jegans and beam dispersal screens, Frontal fired his missile launcher at the ship, forcing it and its remaining mobile suits to withdraw. Frontal then proclaimed that he finally has a chance to talk with Banagher again. Joint Front Sleeve crews soon began to occupy the Nahel Argama, causing tension between both sides. When it seemed like both sides would come to blows, Captain Otto Midas told everyone that their alliance of convenience is the only way to survive, but they have not surrendered their ship to Neo Zeon. As soon as he was finished, Frontal thanks Mitas for his cooperation. The captain firmly stated that while his military is out to destroy him, he won't side with the Sleeves nor allow them to have Laplace's Box. However, Frontal explains that the ship would still have no other means of survival presently. The final coordinates are revealed to be in a shoal zone, within the remnants of the Battle of Loum, and Frontal theorizes that this was chosen as to retrace humanity's conflicts and emphasize the importance of the box. Mitas realizes that the Sleeves had been intercepting data from the Unicorn's La+ Program, but Frontal states that they don't know the precise location, due to Banagher locking the Unicorn's systems. Mitas then demands to know Frontal's intentions for the Box, suspecting that they may not revolve around reviving the Principality of Zeon. Mineva and Banagher enter the bridge as well. With Frontal's permission, Mineva opened the intercom for everyone to hear. He explains that all the Spacenoids want is the right to self-governance, but the Federation would never consent to it as there would be a role reversal. He states that Earth relies on space to survive as it no longer can feed its own population. Frontal states that if he were Zeon Zum Deikun, he would play the situation to his advantage, and that Deikun was more a philosopher than a politician. In spite of the Zabis twisting Zeon's ideals or the previous Neo Zeon conflicts, their ultimate goal was to create a Side Co-Prosperity Sphere along with the Moon. If all of space boycotts the Earth economically, the Earthnoids would be forced to abandon the Earth until it became uninhabitable. As the Federation itself would collapse from the mass migration, the only government that would emerge on top would be the Republic of Zeon. Although the Republic gained autonomy after the One Year War, Frontal explains that its autonomy will be revoked by UC 100, and if that were to happen, the Side Co-prosperity Sphere would fail to see the light of day. Mineva explains that the Vist Foundation saw the juncture and chose to offer Laplace's Box to the Sleeves because of it. During this, both Banagher and Zinnerman arrive on the bridge. Frontal states that Cardeas had no knowledge of their plans, but he didn't want to see the Federation become further entrenched, and that their intention was to eradicate Zeon when the Republic ceased to exist. This is exemplified by the Unicorn itself, which Frontal sees as being the eliminator of the Newtypes. Mineva realizes that Frontal wants to use the Box to gain time to form the SCS and instead of asking for the Federation to change, he is choosing to use the box to marginalize them, and states that it is far from the ideals of not only Zeon Deikun, but also Char Aznable, who attempted to move man into space to speed up their evolution into Newtypes. Mineva further explains that in Frontal's future, there would be children on Earth wishing to rebel against the SCS, essentially maintaining the status quo of a continuous cycle of conflicts between Earth and space. Frontal explains that it is not about right or wrong, but about the will of the collective. Banagher speaks up and points out that Frontal speaks indifferently about his plan, but it involves the future of his own people, and that he sounds detached from it all. He wonders about the green light from the Unicorn during Mineva's rescue, and explains that its warmth was the collected feelings of those he knew. Frontal reveals that he also saw that same light before and that is was likely due to the collected consciousness of man being manifested through the psycoframe, and that a large psyco-field from the RX-93 ν Gundam deflected the asteroid Axis from hitting the Earth three years ago. Frontal states that even after then, mankind did not change and that they would rather sweep possibility under the rug to keep the status quo, and that possibility itself was the trigger for many wars. Mineva laments that Char is truly dead and states that Laplace's Box is hidden at Industrial 7, specifically the colony builder Magallanica. Frontal leaves for the Rewloola and leaves Angelo on board the Nahel Argama. On board the Rewloola, Frontal and Zinnerman observe preparations on a legless red mobile suit. Frontal states that Zinnerman would have taken the ship with or without them, and that he had been holding onto his hatred which had been suppressed by other dreams. Frontal asks if either Banagher or Marida had changed him, but Zinnerman says that he can never let go of his hatred, yet not call it meaningless. He believes that he has given up on everything and wonders if Char felt the same way when he chose to take revenge on the Zabis. Frontal states that if Char were alive, he would not be completely human. He then received a call informing him that a Federation patrol ship that had received a distress call from a number of dissidents aboard the Nahel Argama, whom Angelo had taken hostage. Mitas then chose to dissolve their joint front when Angelo ordered him to attack the patrol ship. ECOAS rescued the hostages and the crew began to fight to retake control of their vessel. Frontal returned to the Nahel Argama and intercepted Banagher attempting to pilot the Unicorn Gundam, warning him against trying anything rash. Frontal tells him that since they now know where the box is, there's no incentive in keeping Banagher alive. However, Frontal entices Banagher to join him by attempting to twist Cardeas' words and asking what Banagher would do. Banagher tells Frontal that he would use the box for both sides. Frontal states that Banagher would have to become a vessel and release everything in order to fulfill the wishes of man. Frontal says that Banagher had actually been trained under his father and underwent training like a Cyber Newtype, and since he had now emerged as a Newtype, he could no longer be a part of the collective and would someday run into the same sorrow that had confronted Frontal. Suddenly, Angelo is pinned down by the Kshatriya, piloted by Marida with Mineva inside, who declares that they will not follow Frontal. Mineva explains that Frontal is not Char Aznable on the grounds that even as he was, Char was still a man who believed in human possibility. Angelo attempts to launch his incom claw in retaliation, but the Kshatriya's shoulder knocks it towards the ceiling. Mineva states that whatever Laplace's Box is, and whether or not it leads to Frontal's future, opening the box would be a significant turning point for mankind, and asked if the Neo Zeon truly wanted a future of eternal conflict. As the successors to those who fought in the One Year War, Neo Zeon had taken on not only the name of their predecessor but their responsibilities as well. Accepting the status quo, Mineva states, would be shirking responsibility. Hearing the voice of Zinnerman, Marida opens the Kshatriya's cockpit at his command. In anger at Mineva's words, Angelo grabs the Kshatriya and prepares to fire on Mineva and Marida. Zinnerman implores Marida to grab Mineva and abandon the Kshatriya, but Mineva asks if he is still imprisoned by his past when he has Marida. Zinnerman laments that he was unable to help his daughter and wife. To his surprise, Marida calls him "father" and asks Zinnerman to let her go. In grief, Zinnerman gives Marida her final order: To listen to her heart. In response, Marida punches the Rozen Zulu's arm away as Angelo launches the other arm towards Zinnerman in rage and prepares to fire. In the confusion, and with some covering fire from Conroy Haagensen, Banagher manages to toss off Frontal and gets inside the Unicorn. In the middle of a breakdown, Angelo shouts that they need something more powerful than humanity and that Frontal is providing that. Banagher asks if humanity's future should be built by humans as the Unicorn transforms into a Gundam. He agrees that people are weak and flawed, but that is why people need each other. The psycoframes of the Kshatriya, Unicorn, and Rozen Zulu all begin to resonate as Frontal boards the Zulu and Angelo forces their way out of the hangar. As he leaves, Frontal declares a race to Industrial 7, with Laplace's Box as the winner's prize. The Truth of Laplace's Box With the coordinates to Laplace's Box fully revealed, Full Frontal returns to the Rewloola, biding his time to wait for Banagher to head to the final destination, deploying in a new mobile armor for his Sinanju, the NZ-999 Neo Zeong. After arriving, he leaves his machine behind inside the colony and activates the hidden function in his mask to keep the Neo Zeong active to shoot down any intruders. He makes his way into the hidden chamber, having overheard the conversation between Banagher, Mineva and the holder of the charter: Syam Vist. As Syam prepares a broadcast towards every single channel in existence to reveal Laplace's Box, Full Frontal steps in to stop them, claiming that they were about to lock possibility away. He believes that he should instead keep the box secret and use it as a bargaining chip for the Federation, believing it will lead to true prosperity. Sensing danger, he commands the Neo Zeong to attack two intruding Jegans, using his Newtype powers to relay commands to his machine. He is then interrupted by Mineva who tells him to leave as he is nothing but a ghost in Char's image. As an artificial Newtype, he is doing nothing more than acting according to the "programming" given to him by Neo Zeon based on their interpretation of him. He rebuffs by stating that that is in the past, claiming to be a truly fulfilled vessel, speaking and acting on the will of the people. He then requests to have the Laplace's Box, but Syam denies him. As someone who would only use the charter as mere leverage, he cannot entrust such an important item over to him, especially to the ghost of Char. As the Universal Century draws to its conclusion, he further adds that this is no longer their era, leaving the world in the hands of Banagher and Mineva. Negotiations having failed, Full Frontal pulls out his gun with the intent of killing them all. Before he can pull the trigger, Syam activates the room's security with his brainwaves, firing laser beams at him to get him to retreat. Frustrated by turn of events, he heads back to his Neo Zeong, the mobile armor already engaging in reinforcements and the Banshee. Having forced the Banshee out, Frontal blasts his way into the interior of the colony. His only opposition is Gael Chan's mobile suit, a Silver Bullet. The Silver Bullet's attacks are ineffectual however and easily cripples the mobile suit, leaving it wide open for a finishing blow. His shot is unexpectedly interrupted by a floating shield from the Unicorn, now emitting a green glow from its Psycoframe. He tries to aim for Banagher himself before he can get into the cockpit, but the shields protect him, displaying a level of power now equal to his. He blasts his way through the interior again to escape the colony, Banagher hot on his trail. With the Banshee joining him, their Psycoframes resonate together. Even after feeling the warmth from the light of everyone, he still despairs as if nothing will change and opens fire The Final Battle The battle rages on between Neo Zeong and the two Gundams. The mobile armor is barely able to deflect their beam magnum shots. It eventually reaches a point where the magnum shots pass underneath the defenses and destroys the propellant tanks though the unit itself remains undamaged. He is appalled that two Gundams would oppose him, the "vessel filled with the collective will of the people". Banagher retorts saying that no one could be a vessel, not even a clone. The pilot of the Banshee, Riddhe Marcenas, challenges him directly by telling him to "stop hiding behind his mask". Accepting the challenge, he deploys the Neo Zeong's Psycoshard Generator. The massive ring then creates a gigantic psycofield that destroys all of their weapons, leaving them with nothing except their fists. The two Gundams try to fist fight the massive machine with Banagher approaching him directly, the Neo Zeong using its own massive limbs to try and take him down. His newfound power is able to easily overpower the Sinanju, destroying both of its arms and ripping out a chunk of its neck and two of the Neo Zeong's arms. He then holds both Gundams in a deadly vice grip, but Banagher simply smashes his way through again. He releases Riddhe to pin down Banagher again with his remaining arms. With the Unicorn in hold, both of the units begin to resonate intensely, enveloping Full Frontal in an aura. Despite the warmth of this light, he claims that nothing will change and decides to take Bangher to a trip to "the future", first revisiting the past as they witness the One Year War. The triumph over the Big Zam at Solomon, the destruction of A Baoa Qu and White Base, the assassination of Degwin and Revil. They then later skip over to the other conflicts such as the colony laser from the Gryps Conflict and the Axis Shock from the RX-93 ν Gundam in the Second Neo Zeon War and even the destruction of the colony where Universal Century was founded. Frontal then decides to fast-forward to the "end of time", ending up in a pitch-black empty void. Having seen the "truth" for himself, he tells Banagher to witness the blackness surrounding for whatever they do is meaningless. Banagher simply responds in spite of all that "Even so". His Unicorn then obliterates the last four arms holding him and touches the Sinanju's chest, affecting Full Frontal. Even with this overwhelming positive light, he still believes that nothing will change or matter. That is when he is then visited by the spirits of Lalah Sune and his progenitor, Char Aznable. Char says that it is time for him to go and Lalah says that this light warms the very universe itself, as if to inspire a different future than the one he has seen. The intense psycoframe energy reaches its zenith and backlashes against the Neo Zeong and Sinanju, utterly disintegrating both of them and leaving the cockpit fully exposed. Full Frontal gives his final thoughts to Banagher, telling him to do what he believes in, leaving the future in his hands. His spirit leaves with Lalah's and Amuro Ray's, finally at peace. Pics Gallery Full Frontal CS.png Full Frontal.jpg|Talks with Banagher Full Frontal LOL.jpg|In Sinanju Cockpit (Gundam Unicorn Episode 3) Full Frontal Ep4.jpg CZ5p7RsUAAADUV1.jpg|Launch in the Sinanju as the royal guards watch Pic_710.jpg|In Rozen Zulu's cockpit (Gundam Unicorn Episode 6) Full Frontal Space Suit.png maskoff_frontalep7.jpg|Without Mask (Gundam Unicorn Episode 7) neozeong_cockpit.jpg|Entering Sinanju/Neo Zeong's Cockpit (Gundam Unicorn Episode 7) FrontalLalah.JPG|With Lalah's spirit FrontalCharLalah.JPG|With Lalah and Char's spirit AngeloFrontalLifeless.JPG|Angelo finds Frontal's lifeless "vessel" Full Frontal (UC Perfectibility).jpg|In Sinanju/Neo Zeong's Cockpit (Mobile Suit Gundam UC Perfectibility) fullfrontalconcept2.jpg fullfrontal_concept.jpg fullfrontalconcept3.jpg 9dc2079d.jpg spacesuit ff.jpg ff spacesuit.jpg Royal guards.jpg|Frontal's office & image of him with his royal guards ffwarcard.jpg 179856.jpg|Gundam War Card yy_yamauchi2008-img481x600-141185683999mvzg3176.jpg ffcard.jpg Character Profile Full Frontal.jpg Full Frontal Super Robot Wars X-Ω.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Full Frontal Super Robot Wars X-Ω 2.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Full Frontal Super Robot Wars X-Ω 3.jpg|As seen in Super Robot Wars X-Ω Notes & Trivia *Whether the name Full Frontal is an alias or not is unspecified. On the contrary, his name holds the meaning of "stark naked" (or fully exposed) although it could easily be reference to a full frontal assault. *Full Frontal's Japanese voice actor, Shūichi Ikeda, is famous for his Gundam metaseries' voice acting roles, including Char Aznable of the First Gundam, Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam and Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack, as well as Gilbert Durandal of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. His English voice actor, Keith Silverstein, voiced Char Aznable in Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin. *Frontal's economic solution to spacenoid autonomy, the Side-Co Prosperity Sphere, may possibly be an analogy of the real life Greater East Asia Co-Prosperity Sphere. *In Dynasty Warriors Gundam 3, a time-displaced Full Frontal meets with the Char's Counterattack-''period Char Aznable. Both appear visibly uncomfortable with each other, with Char commenting "Some things you never notice until you look in from the outside." *Full Frontal first debuts in the ''Super Robot Wars series in SRW Z3, where he is introduced as an alternate universe counterpart to Char Aznable, as while Char has been through the events of the more optimistic Zeta Gundam movie compilation, Frontal went through the original TV series events. As a result, while they initially work together to pull off the events of Char's Counterattack, Char is secretly attempting to subvert the Axis drop while Frontal has every intention of going through with it. Later, both Char and Frontal wind up on opposing sides of the Taichi metaplot that underlines the Z series of Super Robot Wars, with Frontal eventually falling in the final battles. **Frontal's second debut in SRW V results in an important change to his character. Due to the fact the game involves multiple universes, each with different timelines which covered similar events, instead of his original fate in the normal route, he can be redeemed and find new reason to have hope in humanity and thus joins the playable cast in the "true" route, in which the attempts Banagher made to convince Frontal to abandon his nihilism are successful. References Uc-sc-red-ace.jpg External links ja:フル・フロンタル Category:Deceased